Abandonne moi
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Pendant un instant, il faillit dire "je te suis.", il voulut le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire combien il l'aimait, et lui avouer qu'il le suivrait jusqu'à sa disparition... " Canada, Amérique


**Disclaimer & Avant-Propos: **Encore une fic, j'espère que vous aimerez~

Petits timides, je sais le nombre de personnes qui passent là, si vous laissez pas de reviews, je vous mange XD

Merci à ceux qui en laisseront, encore une fois.

Hetalia n'est pas à moi !

* * *

**Abandonne-moi.  
**

_  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am_

**_Say my name_**- Within Temptation_**  
**

* * *

_

_Il était effrayé par tant de jalousie, parfois. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ça entrait en lui, comme ça sans prévenir. Ou alors quand on l'oubliait un peu trop, qu'on omettait de l'inviter, ou que son nom disparaissait de tous les esprits.  
Il se sentait si petit, si misérable, homme de si peu d'importance par rapport à son charisme, à sa prestance, à sa grandeur. Personne ne l'écoutait, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur son double, bien meilleur, et sans doute bien plus intéressant que lui.  
D'ailleurs, on les confondaient sans arrêt.  
En vérité, on ne les confondaient pas. C'était bien pire, lui, on l'oubliait. Il n'existait pas._

_Deviens comme lui, ou reste oublié.  
__**  
**_******_  
_ Juin 1812, Angleterre**

Le manoir Kirkland, édifice immense, majestueux, trônant, s'imposant comme la plus merveilleuse beauté du paysage. Certains disent qu'il est le refuge de nombreuses créatures magiques, d'autres racontent que personne n'y vit réellement, mais tous s'accordent sur un point: seul un vrai gentleman peut y habiter.  
Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, par pure logique, on peut affirmer qu'il est impossible de trouver plus anglais et plus gentleman qu'Arthur Kirkland. Cependant, si ils le connaissaient personnellement, aucun doute qu'ils réviseraient leur jugement rapide: Arthur n'est pas si gentleman qu'il voudrait le faire croire.

"QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST ENCORE PASSE ?"

La voix d'Angleterre raisonnait dans le salon depuis plusieurs minutes déja, et même ses amis fées semblaient effrayées. Il n'avait que rarement l'air aussi furieux. Pour être juste, il semblait à mi chemin entre le désespoir et la fureur.

"Pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre, Matthew ? Je pensais que tu m'étais fidèle, toi."

Il se tenait en face de Canada, s'agitant, et surtout, tentant d'arracher ne serais-ce qu'une phrase à sa colonie. Ce dernier refusait de parler, son visage n'exprimant qu'une tristesse qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler.

"Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande..." murmura-t-il enfin, en essuyant son visage où coulaient encore de grosses larmes il y a quelques heures.

Arthur se tut, il semblait avoir reçu un choc, comme un dur rappel à la réalité. En vérité, il n'avait pas revu Alfred depuis ce jour-là, et, peut-être inconsciamment, il l'avait rayé de son existence. Il avait vainement espérer de plus en entendre parler, et parfois il avait même souhaité qu'il revienne à lui, et qu'ils vivent ensemble, comme avant. Puis les années filaient, les ennuis s'accumulaient, et à présent, alors qu'il luttait difficilement contre France...la réalité le rattrapait sans rentrer ses griffes.

_Le 18 juin 1812, à l'apogée des guerres napoléoniennes, les Etats-Unis déclarent la guerre à l'Angleterre et s'attaquent à la seule possession britannique sur le continent, le Canada._

"Matthew", dit Arthur en se retournant, "Je veux que tu ailles parler à Alfred. Fais-le changer d'avis."

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et son teint passa du blanc maladif à une couleur proche de la neige sibérienne.

"A-Arthur ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je-je ne peux pas...balbutia-t-il comme un enfant apeuré.  
-Et pourquoi, tu ne peux pas, Matthew ? Il te fait peur ?" lui demanda-t-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer son agacement.

Il se retourna alors brusquement du côté de sa colonie, et lorsqu'il le vit détourner son regard, il comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.  
Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait beau lutter contre les souvenirs qui remontaient sans prévenir, comme une nausée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au temps où ils vivaient encore...tous les quatre, ensemble. Et les yeux embués de Matthew ne l'aidaient pas à faire le vide.

___________  
**  
XVIIe siècle, Angleterre, Manoir Kirkland**  
_  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silence moments...imagine you here  
_  
"Alfred ?"

L'appel résonna dans le hall du manoir. Il n'y avait personne. Francis serra les poings. Si Arthur se rendait compte que leurs deux protégés lui avait désobei il allait _encore_ tout le mettre sur le dos.  
Il soupira longuement, poussa l'immense porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Le gigantesque jardin regorgait de cachettes minuscules et impénétrables.

"Mathieu ?"

Encore une fois, seul le glissement du vent sur les hautes branche lui fit réponse. France ne put s'empêcher de sourire: ils étaient plein de ressources, mais jamais ils ne pourraient échapper à son instinct infaillible, les jardins de l'anglais, il les connaissaient par coeur.  
Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'approcha du gros chêne qui trônait juste en face de la fenêtre d'Angleterre.

"Il risque de nous voir, ici" chuchota une toute petite voix du haut de l'arbre.  
"Arrête tes bêtises, tu vois bien qu'il travaille !"

Francis ne put réprimer un sourire. Alfred était un enfant adorable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant ! Il était d'abord, toujours collé à son frère, qu'il disait pourtant trouver "terriblement ennuyeux" (par rapport à lui bien sûr.). Cependant, si une autre personne s'avisait de dire du mal, ou de se moquer, de son jumeau, même pour "rirrre", sa fureur d'enfant n'avait aucune limite, Ivan avait eu mal à la cheville deux mois durant.  
Puis, il fallait toujours faire ce qu'il voulait, s'il avait pu, il aurait décréter que le monde entier était à ses pieds, le genre d'enfant à se faire apeller "maitre" ou "grand seigneur". Heureusement pour son éducation, Arthur était un 'père' incroyablement autoritaire, du moins, en général. Il lui arrivait parfois de céder, de dire "D'accord Alfred, tu peux aller jouer avec ton frère, même si ta chambre est dans un désordre sans nom" ou alors "Oui tu peux prendre un peu de la part de ton frère, il n'a pas faim de toute façon". Mais ça arrivait peu souvent, et Matthew n'était donc pas devenu squelectique.  
Au final, l'ambiance au manoir Kirkland était plutôt agréable, et les caprices d'Alfred faisaient parti du décor, comme tout, on s'y habituait. Et Francis, malgré les quelques piques qu'il lançait de temps à autre à Arthur, s'y sentait vraiment comme chez lui. Mis à part cette décoration douteuse et cette poussière étrange qu'Angleterre nommait "poussière de fée" qui avait tendance à se poser sur tous les meubles.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas discret, Alfred !" chuchota la voix timide de Matthew, du haut de l'arbre.

Francis retenut un rire. Il savait comment son jumeau allait réagir, comme à chaque fois que Matthew osait lui faire une remarque.

"Mais- Mais !" balbutia-t-il. Francis pouvait presque voir les larmes emplir ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas que son jumeau lui fasse une remarque. Arthur, Francis...il n'en avait, en général, que faire, mais lui, pour une raison inconnue, il ne le supportait pas.

"Arrête de pleurer ! Tu n'es plus un bébé !  
-Mais..., gémit son frère.  
-Allez, il faut qu'on descende maintenant ! Ou Ivan va venir nous chercher ! le menaça Matthew, plein de ressources.  
-Non, je veux pas, il me fait peur ! D'accord, on descend..."

Francis croisa les bras, et les attendit en bas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La petite échelle menant à leur cabane 'secrète' se balança, tandis qu'ils descendait avec précaution.

"Oooh, mais vous êtes donc là !" s'exclama Francis en feintant la surprise à la perfection.

Matthew et Alfred se retournèrent en même temps et mirent rapidement pieds à terre.

"Ahhh ! Tu nous espionnait !" cria Alfred en le désignant d'un petit doigt accusateur "Tu vas tout dire à Arthur !"

Ce petit garçon était décidémment, hautement paranoïaque. Mais ils se turent tous en choeur, le dit anglais arrivait, furieux. Francis devina immédiatement que si les deux gamins s'étaient réfugiés dans leur cabane, ça n'était pas pour jouer...mais pour se cacher...  
Ils détalèrent comme des lapins et Francis ne put se retenir de rire en voyant l'expression déjà furieuse d'Angleterre se muer en colère noire. Ils avaient dû remplacer son thé par du café, c'est pas possible...

__________

**Juin 1812, Angleterre, Manoir Kirkland**

Arthur porta la tasse de thé à sa bouche. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ses mouvements, ses pensées l'engourdissant complétement, ses souvenirs occupant tout son esprit.

"Matthew..." murmura-t-il à la chaise vide en face de lui.

Ce dernier était déjà parti, il y avait plusieurs minutes de cela. Le visage pâle, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant de peur et d'inquiétude, il s'était levé d'un seul coup, retenant ses larmes, et avait annoncé très calmement, sans hésiter: "Je vais aux Etats-Unis, je dois lui parler.".  
Mais la guerre avait déjà commencé, les combats aussi, et le sang coulait, coulait, comme les larmes qu'Alfred ne semblait plus avoir.  
Angleterre soupira longuement et reprit une gorgée de thé. Comme si devoir se battre avec cet imbécile de français n'était pas déja assez difficile ! Deux fronts en même temps...et pas n'importe les quels.

_________  
**  
Fin du XVIIe siècle, Angleterre, Manoir Kirkland**

"Alors comme ça, c'est toi, Ivan Braginski ?"

Arthur s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet enfant soit toujours aussi impoli ? Bon sang, la Russie était un des empires les plus puissants du monde !

"Oui c'est moi, Солнышко." lui répliqua t-il, un grand sourire innocent décorant son visage enfantin.

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait pas confiance au russe, par instinct, mais quelque part, il l'admirait. Il était vraiment puissant, et pour son âge, Alfred avait un goût dangereusement prononcé pour le pouvoir.

"Tu m'as appelé comment, espèce de gros ours des neiges ? s'égosilla-t-il, furieux de ne pas comprendre le russe.  
-_My little sun_, répondit Ivan comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, parce que moi, je t'aime bien."

La jeune nation émit un petit bruit qui exprimait à la fois sa surprise et son effarouchement.

"_My-my whaaaat ?_"

___________

**Juin 1812, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Maison Blanche.**

Les pas de Matthew avaient perdus leur légereté habituelle, ils résonnaient dans les couloirs de la résidence et son arrivée avait été entendue de tous.

"Monsieur, c'est un visiteur pour vous" annonça une voix.

Alfred, penché sur une multitude de cartes et de rapports leva à peine les yeux de son travail. Il demanda d'une voix monocorde:

"Yeux verts émeraudes, sourcils épais ?  
-No-non, répondit l'homme, déconcerté.  
-Cheveux mi-long, blonds, yeux cyan, regard inquisiteur ?  
-Non plus...  
-Grande taille, yeux violets, sourire trop innocent pour être honnête ?  
-Ah, non plus, Monsieur.  
-Bon, a quoi ressemblait-il alors ? s'enquit Alfred, agacé. Il raya tout ce qu'il venait de tracer sur la carte.  
-Il...vous ressemble parfaitement, Monsieur."

Alfred se retourna brusquement et fit tomber la moitié des cartes par terre.

___________

**1763, France, Paris.**

Ils se tenaient tous les quatre, debout, immobiles, comme des pantins, et aucun d'entre eux n'osait bouger, un peu comme si la fine pluie les avait solidifiés.

"Francis." dit simplement Arthur, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche.

Ce dernier semblait absent, éloigné de la réalité, tenant encore la main à Matthew, faiblement.

"Arthur, viens, allez, on rentre !" s'exclama soudainement Alfred, une panique enfantine se dissimulant dans sa voix, "Je ne comprend pas ce que vous faites de toute façon, moi je m'en vais."

Arthur baissa la tête, le regarda un moment, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma tout de suite.

"Allez Matthew, on s'en va, tu viens ?" lui ordonna presque son frère, qui s'étant approché de lui, lui avait saisi la main, "On va aller manger quelque chose !"

Son frère jumeau lui répondit non, simplement d'un signe de tête. Et alors Alfred comprit qu'ils allaient être séparés, parce qu'il l'avait senti.

____________

**Juin 1812, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Maison Blanche.**

Matthew croisa les jambes et les bras, et attendit calmement la réponse de son frère, tentant vainement de ne pas avoir l'air triste et inquiet, mais furieux et insensible. L'effet devait être plutôt râté, Alfred le fixa d'un air désolé.

"Matt, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça...soupira-t-il en faisant de nouveau le tour de la salle où ils discutaient tous deux depuis quelques minutes.  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'hésiterais pas à me marcher dessus pour gagner contre Arthur ! "

Alfred ne put rien faire d'autre qu'émettre un léger bruit de protestation. Il murmura quelque chose que Matthew n'entendit pas, puis s'exclama, se rapprochant de son jumeau:

"Matthew ! Je...écoute, c'est pour toi que je fais ça ! Tu ne comprend pas ! Je veux te libérer..je..."

Les yeux violets de Canada étaient posés sur lui, n'exprimant qu'une profonde inquiétude. De l'inquiétude dans cette situation ? Visiblement, Alfred ne comprenait pas.

"Matt...pourquoi tu ne veux pas devenir libre ! On sera forts, tous les deux ! Toi tu m'as abandonné...commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par son interlocuteur.  
-Abandonné ! Abandonné ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti ! Tu...tu aurais pu rester ! Je ne voulais pas laisser Arthur tout seul...et je suis bien avec lui.  
-C'est une blague, hein, dis moi que c'est une blague ! s'énerva Alfred en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
-Non, Alfred, ce n'est pas une blague. Que tu réclames ton indépendance...d'accord...je...je l'admets si tu le souhaites vraiment..."

Il marqua une pause, respira un grand coup et reprit:

"Mais que tu me marches dessus pour devenir plus puissant ! -parce que c'est que tu veux- Je ne veux pas !"

Alfred resta muet un instant, se tourna vers la fenêtre, se leva lentement et soupira:

"Tu as tellement grandi, et tu as tellement plus de volonté qu'avant, Matthew...j'aimerais tellement que tu me rejoignes..."

Matthew ouvrit de grands yeux. Il savait ce que le début de cette phrase signifiait, et il avait peur, tellement peur.

"...parce que je vais devoir t'éliminer. Tu es mon ennemi, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu es du côté d'Angleterre."

Il s'approcha de lui, le fit se lever de force, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

"A moins, bien sûr que tu ne changes d'avis."

Matthew resta un instant à côté de son frère, sa respiration s'était presque arrêtée, et son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il n'entendait plus rien, plus que les battements inssuportables et la réalité n'avait plus aucun sens. Pendant un instant, il faillit dire "je te suis.", il voulut le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire combien il l'aimait, et lui avouer qu'il le suivrait jusqu'à sa disparition...

"Je m'en vais. Tu as besoin de grandir, Alfred, tu es...tu es encore un enfant."

_Un enfant drôlement effrayant._

"Matthew ! Matthew !" lui hurla-t-il tandis que ce dernier sortait.

"Abandonne moi."

Et il claqua la porte.

_____________

_Le 27 avril 1813, l'armée Britannique, soutenue par les habitants de notre actuel Canada, et l'armée Américaine s'affrontent à York, qui deviendra plus tard la ville de Toronto.  
Les américains défirent les forces britanniques en présence, et capturèrent la ville et le port. Mais le succès de l'opération fut entaché par des actes de pillage et d'incendies volontaires par les troupes américaines._

"Comment ! Comment cet ingrat...cet ..."

Arthur ne trouvait plus les mots. Son visage fatigué, ses traits tirés, ses yeux rouges et sa mine défaite en disaient long: il était plus désespéré que jamais.  
Les américains étaient bien supérieurs en nombre, et ils n'avaient pas à gérer deux fronts en même temps, eux. Pourtant, Arthur savait qu'il pouvait gagner, il en avait la volonté. Il voulait écraser cette petite fourmi hyperactive une bonne fois pour toutes. Et lui montrer qu'il avait eu tort, tellement tort de s'en aller.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Matthew avait la très nette impression d'étouffer. Une fois de plus, il servait d'exemple. Il faisait passer le message, "Regarde Alfred, ton double est bien plus heureux que toi."

_Ton double._

_Ton double va te poignarder dans le dos. Parce que ton double va devenir comme toi, aggressif, et assoifé de pouvoir. Du moins, juste avec toi..._

___________  
_  
Le 24 Août 1814, les forces britanniques, alliées des forces canadiennes, prirent Washington D.C, incendièrent les bâtiments publics, le plus notable étant la Maison Blanche elle-même._

"Matthew ! Matthew !" apellait son frère, plus loin.

Matthew se tenait un peu plus en hauteur, regardant brûler la ville chérie de son jumeau en se retenant de rire. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Il avait juste eu _besoin _de voir partir tout ça en fumées, de voir enfin, la peur et le désespoir dans les yeux d'Alfred et de se dire que c'était _à cause_ de lui.  
C'en était un délice, pour les yeux et surtout pour l'esprit.

"Je suis libre, libre, libre, libre ! Tu entends Alfred ! Je ne suis pas à ta botte ! Tu vois ça, les flammes ! C'est moi, c'est moi qui ait fait ça !"

___________

**24 décembre 1814, Gand.**

"C'est terminé."

Alfred avait les yeux torves, il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit et se grattait les yeux comme un petit enfant. Matthew était assis sur un fauteuil et ne semblait ne plus pouvoir parler.  
Arthur se tenait en face d'eux, les fixant, l'un après l'autre. Puis il sortit de la salle, l'ambiance était lourde, inssuportable, trop pénible pour ses épaules, en ce moment.

"Matthew." dit Alfred alors que la porte claquait.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère, surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix. Puis il se rendit compte que ses yeux ne reflétait pas la force d'un adulte, et qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Alfred était encore un enfant.

"Matthew. Excuse-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je...ne voulais pas faire ça...brûler York...piller tes gens...j'ai...je n'aurais pas du te forcer à venir..."

Matthew ne répondit pas. Il savait que son frère était un éternel immature, dangereux et parfois cruel, mais il était un enfant. Beaucoup plus puissant que lui, beaucoup moins mature que lui. Equilibre.

"Alfred, dit-il en lui souriant, je n'aurais pas du me venger, tu le sais bien."

Il élargit son sourire, tandis que les yeux cyan de son jumeau s'embuaient de grosses larmes enfantines.

"Tu es bête, mais puissant. C'est une question d'équilibre."

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
Serrer son frère dans ses bras, lui promettre d'être toujours avec lui, et se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait tellement...  
Ca lui avait manqué. Terriblement manqué.

Ailleurs, Arthur s'occupait d'un pauvre Francis déprimé.

Ivan avait tout de même eu le culot de brûler sa propre ville ! (*1)

_**FIN**_.

* * *

(*1) Allusion à la bataille de la Moskova

* * *

Encore une fois, je sais que vous êtes sans doute très préssés, mais si vous avez aimés, une petite review c'est vite fait, même trois mots ! ^^


End file.
